Zeke's Vacation Buddy
by Master Gray Wolf
Summary: Inspired by Chaotic Century episode. Zeke is spending time with his best buddy! Yay for him! And, what's this about a stolen tent now? December 2009 revision


**Zeke's Vacation Buddy**

My name is Zeke and I am an organoid. Van Freiheit is my partner, a blade liger pilot, and a hero. Eight months had passed since the downfall of Hiltz, and once again I'm on vacation. This was the best time for me to reveal it all.

It started when we were camping near a wide lake. It was a beautiful night and everthing went smoothly; one of the tents went missing, but it was promised that it would be found tomorrow. My partner, along with Lieutenant Thomas and the zoidian Miss Lynette, or Fiona, sat together near the lake together. They stared up at the stars, commenting about how beautiful they were. I was standing twenty feet behind them hunched over. Regardless of my silver body, I just looked dull. I knew it too, but on the inside, I felt warm.

Tonight was that night. _He_ must know tonight. But out of curiosity, how would Van feel? What about Fiona? I've known them for like four to five years, just how will they react? No, I must do this. They'll understand, I just know it.

_My buddy_ must know. It's been killing me for months.

I never felt like this.

I must express.

_"RAWWGGG!"_ A typical organoid call. I sprinted towards the trio reaching max speed in short bursts. The humans and the zoidian turn around as they heard me charge. Let's do this! I leaped, opened my jaws up...

_GRAB!_ I got my buddy!

Everyone was startled! My boosters opened and ignited, and I flew away!

"PUT ME DOWN ZEKE!"

The sound of his voice. Redness covered my cheeks; it was just like when I was on my last vacation.

* * *

"Zeke has a sickness. The sickness of...infatuation."

"Are you kidding?"

"I'm not kidding, and it's gotten bad."

"No kidding. But why did he take Thomas?"

"Cause...he likes him?"

"WHAA?"

* * *

Yup, Thomas! I've wanted to know, to know for a long time, and tonight will be the night.

The Dibison pilot and I flew above the valley, the moonlight as our only guidance through the night's darkness. I began to descend as we reached an open canyon, and landed. Thomas wiggled and yanked his suit out of my maw. "Zeke! What's wrong with you?" He stared at me, growling and furious. I was still blushing; "Hey! Are you alright?"

I grinned. I sure was alright. My tiny claws pointed forward. Thomas turned in the opposite direction and saw...

"A tent? Hey, that's our tent! You stole our tent!?"

"Rawg!" Yes, I took the tent for the two of course. It took me two hours to make it stand. It took me so long cause I kept thinking about him. Images of him continuously flipped through my mind, back and forth, and I just could not concentrate.

He probably doesn't remember when he told me those three words so many months ago: "_I love you"_. I dropped the bucket, and I had to refill it. Thomas kept rejecting me every time I gave him a good nuzzle, he kept rejecting my love because he were a busy body and Hiltz was loose to cause problems on Zi.

But since that's all over...heh.

It was time to know, time for me to know why he loves me so much. "Rawg!" I walked over to the tent's folded up entrance and signaled Thomas to follow, that being a twitch in my claws.

Thomas blinked. "Umm..." I could tell he was nervous. I was still blushing. "In there?"

I nodded. You first my buddy.

Thomas walked into the tent. I followed, then suddenly leapt!

"HEYYYYYYY! Get off me! Get off m-stop nuzzling me! Ow! ZEKE! HEY!"

_**Ka-thoink!**_

"Rrr?" He hit my head!

"Owow! What's wrong with you?!?!"

Here he goes again, being hesitant.

* * *

**_ROOOOOOOOAAAAARR!_**

My head turned. That roar was familiar. As I was caught off guard, Thomas got up and scrambled from out the tent in a panic. Of course, I followed.

"HELLLP! The organoid's crazy!"

I ran out of the tent and after my buddy, just to be stopped in my tracks by...the blade liger. The liger roared, and I dropped shaking. As the cockpit windshield opened, both Van and Fiona rose from their seats and stare down at me. Thomas was standing right beside the liger's forearm, panting in relief.

"Zeke? Why is our tent here? Why did you take Thomas away?" Van questioned.

I covered my crimson eyes with my claws, "Rrr, rrr!"

Thomas yelled, "He stole our tent! And And, he _NUZZLED_ me!"

I uncovered my eyes and looked. Both Fiona and Van jumped out of the cockpit and walked towards me. I stood up, hunched and rueful. What's going to happen to me now?

Van looked down at me. "Is this true Zeke?" I nodded.

Van sighed, "Whatever. Let's go back. And we're taking the tent back understand?"

No need Van. I'll take it back myself. I took it after all.

I was busted. I was sad. Thomas and I actually had a chance together, and he rejected me _again_. What was wrong with me nuzzling his face and back huh? I thought he loved me. Oh well. I walked over to the blade liger, opened my boosters and soared into the air. My body formed into a bright ray of light. I dived into the blade liger, grabbed onto its sphere-like core and whimpered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

I controlled the liger now.

The blade liger roared, then drooped its head. It purred ruefully, walked towards the tent and grabbed it with its giant mouth. It was so over, and so quick too! The liger turned...and ran off, with the tent dangling from its jaws.

"Zeke! Liger! Wait for us!"

I ran...ran in sorrow.

_But maybe, maybe there'll be a next time…yeah?_

* * *

**Inspired by watching "The Emperor's Vacation" (ZOIDS: Chaotic Century/Guardian Force)**

**MGW (Revision, Sept 2007, Dec 2009)**


End file.
